


Listy - czytanie

by KittensAndRage



Series: Listy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, kiedy jest martwy, pisze do Johna listy.<br/>A John je czyta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listy - czytanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, the Reading Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615160) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Dużo czasu minęło, ale jest druga część.  
> Miłego czytania :)

                Wiadomość na sekretarce była od pani Hudson. Wiedział o tym, bo widział jej imię w nieodebranych połączeniach.

                John Watson, otoczony świąteczną radością, usiadł w kawiarni, gdzie zatrzymał się w poszukiwaniu niezbędnej mu kofeiny, i zaklął siarczyście. Komórka spoczywała w jego kieszeni, ciążąc nieznośnie, a on ignorował ją, odkąd opuścił klinikę. Ignorował ją tak bardzo, że postanowił nie wracać do domu, bo wtedy nie miałby już więcej wymówek, by nie odsłuchać wiadomości, więc zamiast tego był otoczony zbyt dużą liczbą diabelnie szczęśliwych ludzi i ich cholernym _śmiechem_. Co do diabła? Wybrał akurat jeden dzień pieprzonego świątecznego sezonu, kiedy zabiegani klienci nie kłócili się ze sobą z widoczną nieuprzejmością.

                Biorąc głęboki wdech, John wyłowił telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na ikonkę wiadomości. Patrzył, i patrzył, i patrzył. Wstrzymując oddech. Upił łyk kawy (jakiś głupi miętowy wymysł – głupi sezon świąteczny). Zakręcił kilka razy telefonem na stole. Potem wymamrotał pod nosem:

\- Johnie Watsonie, odsłuchaj tę wiadomość – i podniósł komórkę, wybierając numer poczty głosowej, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

Trochę się bał, że ta wiadomość zabierze go na wycieczkę po krainie wyrzutów sumienia. John nie odwiedził 221B od wyprowadzki cztery miesiące temu, a były święta – z pewnością pani Hudson będzie kojarzyć wszystko z Bożym Narodzeniem. Święta były _najbardziej samotnym_ okresem w ciągu roku. A zeszłoroczne święta były… Ale John nie potrafił znieść 221B w najlepszych okolicznościach, nie mówiąc o _Bożym Narodzeniu_.

Wiadomość, jednakże, zaskoczyła go. Było tam trochę _Dawno się nie widzieliśmy_ i _Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku_ , ale ogólny sens zawierał się w słowach: _Czeka tu na ciebie list. Całkiem spora koperta._

John zamyślił się. Już od dłuższego czasu nie zdarzyło mu się dostać źle skierowanej przesyłki dostarczonej do 221B. I „całkiem spora koperta”. Nie rachunek, i najwyraźniej nie reklamy. Co to mogło być?

Ciekawość zmieszała się z poczuciem winy, i znalazł się na zewnątrz 221 Baker Street, walcząc z nagłym atakiem paniki. Zacisnął powieki, nakazując sobie nie myśleć. Nie myśl o Sherlocku stojącym z tobą przy tych drzwiach za pierwszym razem. _Nie myśl o wychodzeniu za nim, z rozdrażnieniem, rozkoszą, podekscytowaniem, śmiechem, furią; nie myśl o żadnym z tych razów._ Tak dobrze sobie radził, naprawdę dobrze. Czuł się już jakby był w stanie dalej żyć, jakby to nie miało być takie nieznośne. A teraz znów był z powrotem przy 221 Baker Street i wszystko znów było nie do zniesienia.

Pani Hudson otworzyła drzwi i powiedziała „John” z radością, zanim nie pochyliła się i nie cmoknęła go w policzek. John odepchnął od siebie atak paniki i zapytał:

\- Jak się pani miewa, pani Hudson?

Rzuciła mu to kalkulujące spojrzenie, którym obdarzała go większość ludzi, którego nienawidził z całego serca. Wiedział, że chcieli dobrze, ale pragnął już przestać być Biednym Johnem Watsonem.

\- Wspominała pani, że jest dla mnie jakaś przesyłka? – napomknął John, kładąc kres pogaduszkom, na które nie miał ochoty. Szczerze, nie miał pojęcia, czy był jeszcze do tego zdolny.

\- Och – powiedziała pani Hudson, odczytując wskazówkę i oddalając się w stronę 221A na krótki moment, by wrócić z kopertą, która była duża i, jak zauważyła pani Hudson, całkiem sporej grubości.

\- Dzięki – powiedział John automatycznie, biorąc ją. Spojrzał na miejsce adresu nadawcy, ale nie było żadnego, co nie pomagało w rozwiązaniu zagadki. Już miał ją obrócić na drugą stronę, kiedy jego wzrok padł na jego imię i adres na froncie koperty. _Dr John Watson, 221B Baker Street_. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się bezwiednie na kopercie, gniotąc ją lekko.

Znał to pismo.

Pani Hudson mówiła do niego, ale John nie miał pojęcia o czym, ani że w ogóle coś mówiła. Gapił się na charakterystyczne pismo Sherlocka na kopercie, te dziwnie staromodne, a jednak w jakiś sposób nowoczesne bazgroły, które należały do _Sherlocka_ , i zastanawiał się, czy to halucynacje, początki szaleństwa, czy może naprawdę miał kopertę od Sherlocka – _Sherlocka_ – który nie żył od pięciu miesięcy i dwudziestu siedmiu dni. Wszystkim co wiedział było to, że musiał wrócić do swojego nowego mieszkania, musiał być _sam_ , bo jeśli to nie było od Sherlocka, rozczarowanie by go zniszczyło, a jeśli to było od niego, nie było szans, by czytać coś takiego, kiedy ktoś na niego patrzył.

Prawie spadł z frontowych schodków, oddalając się w pośpiechu, i usłyszał jeszcze panią Hudson wołającą za im ze zmartwieniem.

\- John? John!

\- Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, rozkojarzony. A potem dodał głośniej: - W porządku, w porządku, ja… Taxi! –zawołał na jedną, przejeżdżającą przez Baker Street, i ku jego zaskoczeniu zatrzymała się.

John podał adres swojego mieszkania i usiadł z tyłu taksówki, wpatrując się w swoje imię na kopercie. _Dr John H. Watson_. To było zdecydowanie pismo Sherlocka. Zdecydowanie. John wystarczająco dużo razy widział Sherlocka podpisującego ich w różnych miejscach, by nie rozpoznać zaokrąglenia w _J_ , tego zamaszystego _W_. Detektyw musiał to wrzucić do skrzynki przed swoją śmiercią, i przesyłka spóźniła się o kilka miesięcy, bo Royal Mail to kompletne gówno. Sherlock wysłał mu wiadomość, i John nie dostał jej przez _kilka miesięcy_. Był tak wściekły, że aż się trząsł. I co to oznaczało, Sherlock wysłał mu wiadomość przed skokiem z dachu? To znaczy, że planował samobójstwo? _Dlaczego?_

John wtoczył się niepewnie do swojego mieszkania i rozdarł kopertę jeszcze zanim do końca zamknął drzwi, czekał już wystarczająco długo. Plik kartek, spiętych razem klipsem, a na pierwszej zaczynało się _John, Jest kilka rzeczy, o których muszę Ci powiedzieć, ale nie ma Cię tutaj i nie mogę się z Tobą skontaktować, bo powinienem być martwy_. John przeczytał to ponownie. _Powinienem być martwy_ , przeczytał znowu, i znowu, i znowu.

A potem osunął się na podłogę, plecy oparte o drzwi, i gapił się na słowa na papierze, podczas gdy czas zgrzytał aż do całkowitego zatrzymania. _Powinienem być martwy. Powinienem być martwy._

Na liście nie było daty. Bo oczywistym było, że to list. John spojrzał na _–SH_ na końcu. Przejrzał kilka kolejnych kartek. Jego imię, na samej górze każdej z nich, i żadnej daty.

Wrócił do pierwszej. _Powinienem być martwy_ , widniało, i co to miało znaczyć? Sherlock nie był martwy? Czy może wcześniej nie był? Napisał to, zanim skoczył? Kaskaderka poszła źle i naprawdę umarł? Ale jeśli tak było, dlaczego było ich _tak dużo_? To nie był tylko jeden list, samobójcza notka, jakkolwiek uważnie czy niedbale napisana. John zmusił się do przeczytania reszty tekstu na pierwszej kartce, jakieś bzdury o eksperymencie w lodówce. To _nic_ , nic znaczącego, to był ten rodzaj notatki, jaką Sherlock zostawiłby zamiast napisać esemesa. „Wyszedłem kupić mleko. Zaraz wrócę.” Jeśli Sherlock napisał to zanim umarł – cokolwiek z tego – dlaczego miałby je wysyłać? I, jeśli Sherlock napisał je zanim skoczył z dachu, co miało oznaczać _powinienem być martwy_?

Bo John mógł z tego wywnioskować tylko jedną rzecz. W świecie, w którym teraz żył, Sherlock powinien być martwy. I John trzymał stos kartek, które zdawały się sugerować mu, że _nie był_.

John zdał sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mu się ręce, więc położył papiery na podłogę obok siebie, pochylił się i oparł czoło na kolanach, oddychając głęboko.

Potem wstał i, zostawiając kartki na podłodze, wyszedł do pubu i zamówił piwo, którego nie pił. Usiadł przy stoliku i obserwował, jak się wyludnia, spoglądając na telewizję na wprost siebie, ale widząc stos kartek. Listów. Od Sherlocka. Prawdopodobnie żyjącego Sherlocka. Który wysłał mu jakiś głupi list o _eksperymencie._

Zostawiając nietknięte piwo, wrócił do mieszkania i podniósł listy z podłogi, pozwalając sobie na przeczytanie następnego. Pierwszy był napisany na kartce wyrwanej z notesu, ale następny już na grubej, kremowej papeterii, i było to narzekanie Sherlocka o ciągłej konieczności mówienia po francusku. Francuski, pomyślał John. Nigdy nie widział Sherlocka jadącego do Francji podczas ich znajomości. Skoczył z dachu na oczach Johna, kazał mu wierzyć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel się zabił, a potem najwyraźniej wyjechał do _Francji_ na wakacje. Zatrzymując się tylko po to, by pomartwić się o jakiś _cholerny głupi eksperyment_ , który zostawił.

John żałował, że jego nowe mieszkanie nie ma kominka, bo spaliłby dramatycznie każdy jeden z pieprzonych listów od Sherlocka. Zamiast tego, wrzucił je do kosza na śmieci i poszedł do łóżka.

***

John gapił się w sufit, rozmyślając. Sherlock prawdopodobnie żył. Sherlock mógł być _żywy_. I nie tak dawno temu John błagał każdą cząsteczką, by Sherlock żył. A teraz miał od niego listy, i _wrzucił je do śmieci_.

O czwartej nad ranem, John Watson wytoczył się z łóżka i wyciągnął listy z kosza. Wziął je ze sobą do kuchennego stołu, gdzie z wielką starannością zrobił sobie herbatę. Sherlock wysłał mu listy. Po miesiącach ciszy. John nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić dlaczego to zrobił, ale nie mógł ich nie przeczytać. Nawet jeśli Sherlock nie żył, nawet jeśli to była jakaś dziwna rzecz, którą zrobił, zanim skoczył, jak John mógłby odmówić czemuś, co mogło być ostatnimi myślami, jakie Sherlock miał? I, jeśli Sherlock _był_ żywy… Sherlock nie mógł w żaden sposób być żywy. John miał halucynacje, jakiś rodzaj załamania nerwowego; nie miał listów od swojego martwego współlokatora na swoim kuchennym blacie. Jego terapeutka będzie taka zawiedziona; zrobił _takie_ postępy.

Zasiadł przy kuchennym stole ze swoim kubkiem z herbatą i zaczął czytać.

Na początku listy były zaskakująco łatwe do czytania. Sherlock objawiał się w nich głośno i wyraźnie. John mógł praktycznie słyszeć jego głos, kiedy czytał. Jakby Sherlock wpadł i potraktował go monologiem na temat rzeczy, które go irytowały. Było tak, jak Przed wszystkim i John zapomniał, że miał cierpieć i zagubił się odrobinę w potoku komentarzy i obserwacji Sherlocka.

A potem doszedł do _Wysłuchałbym, cokolwiek miałbyś mi do powiedzenia. Wszystkiego, co miałbyś mi do powiedzenia. Nie wierzę, że tego nie wiedziałeś. Nie wiedziałeś?_ I jego serce zgubiło rytm. A Sherlock był teraz po prostu _–S_ , jedyne _S_ w życiu Johna.

                Dotarł do swojego imienia, w anagramach, a potem wypisanego coraz bardziej niedbale, jak gdyby Sherlock czepiał się tego jak liny, reprezentacji Johna tu, na tej kartce.

                Dotarł do _przybądź natychmiast, potrzebuję Ciebie,_ i przestał czytać, odepchnął listy, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, próbując oddychać. Spojrzał na kubek, wciąż napełniony zimną jak lód herbatą. Wstał i wylał ją do zlewu, po czym napełnił czajnik i zrobił sobie nową, usiadł i sięgnął po ten ostatni list, napisany na skrawku papieru, który wydawał się wyrwany z książki. Przeczytał go jeszcze raz i odłożył na bok, sięgając po następny po głębokim wdechu.

 _Przecież i tak nigdy nie zobaczysz tych listów_ , napisał Sherlock w kolejnym liście, ale to nie miało sensu, bo przecież w końcu wysłał je do Johna i John siedział tu, czytając je. Liczył na to, że John wyrzuci je w złości przed przeczytaniem? Prawie to zrobił, więc może to był jeden z rzadkich momentów, kiedy Sherlock mylił się, przewidując zachowanie Johna. Może był daleko zbyt długo. Może nie docenił tego piekącego uczucia tęsknoty, które wciąż gnieździło się w żołądku Johna.

                John czytał o Sherlocku, przyznającym się do ponownego palenia; Sherlocku, desperacko pragnącym przeprosić blondyna w swetrze w paski; Sherlocku niepotrafiącym zasnąć; o Sherlocku, który poszedł zobaczyć nowego Jamesa Bonda, obolałym i cierpiącym, i to wyeliminowało wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego, kiedy listy zostały napisane, bo to naprawdę byłoby bardzo okrutne z jego strony, by pisać o wycieczce do kina na film, który jeszcze nie wyszedł, tylko po to, by przekonać Johna, że _nie umarł tamtego dnia_. Przeżył, by robić to, cokolwiek teraz robił, by być samotnym i przelewać słowa na papier, których John nigdy by się nie spodziewał, by cierpieć bezsenność i narzekać na brak herbaty, iść i zobaczyć Bonda, którego John, w Londynie, nie był w stanie obejrzeć.

                Przełknął z trudem i odstawił na bok swój kubek z herbatą, znów zimną. Sięgnął po następny list, który zaczynał się od Drogi Johnie. Pierwszy raz Sherlock użył czułego słowa, nawet tak formalnego jak drogi na początku listu. John wstrzymywał oddech, kiedy czytał, zaborcze przymiotniki przy swoim imieniu, Sherlock otoczony pociskami i bronią i krwią, Sherlock samotny i nie na miejscu, przenoszący to na Johna, który był tam przedtem, i list skończył się bez podpisu, tylko _Zastanawiam się, czy myślisz o mnie chociaż przez sekundę._

                John żałował, że nie potrafi odpisać. Po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczął czytać listy pragnął odpowiedzieć. List mówiłby coś w stylu _, Sherlock, idioto, myślę o Tobie w każdej sekundzie. Gdzie jesteś? Wróć do domu._ Jakim cudem mógł tego nie wiedzieć? Jakim cudem mógł pomyśleć, _kiedykolwiek,_ że mógłby zostawić Johna przekonanego, że nie żyje, i że John nie spędziłby _każdej sekundy_ tęskniąc za nim?

                I chociaż John spędził tyle czasu nad listami, że nastał już ranek i musiał szykować się do wyjścia do przychodni, nie był w stanie się ruszyć, zanim w końcu nie położył głowy na stole, na złożonych ramionach, i płakał za Sherlockiem Holmesem w sposób, w jaki nie robił tego przez pięć miesięcy i dwadzieścia osiem dni.

***

                Kiedy dotarł do przychodni, Sarah obrzuciła go tym ostrożnym spojrzeniem, jakiego nie widział u niej od wieków. To spojrzenie typu _Nie wyglądasz za dobrze muszę mieć na ciebie oko_. John zdał sobie sprawę, że już minął tę fazę, pozbierał kawałki swojego życia, że Sarah zaczęła się relaksować i myśleć, że będzie lepiej, tak jak myślał też on sam. Czuł się jak narkoman, który powrócił do nałogu. I to sprawiło, że pomyślał o Sherlocku. I nie było to produktywne.

                Miał spotkanie z Ellą tego wieczoru, i okazało się torturą, iść i siedzieć tam, próbując udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, tak jak było tydzień wcześniej. Ella oczywiście zauważyła, a John nie powiedział _Sherlock nie jest martwy. Wysłał mi listy. Spędziłem cały dzień myśląc o nich. Nie wiem, co mam zamiar zrobić._ Ella osadziłaby go w miejscu. Sherlock skoczył z budynku na jego oczach, na oczach innych ludzi. Jego śmierć trafiła na pierwsze strony gazet. Szaleństwem było myślenie, że Sherlock Holmes żył… chyba że znałeś Sherlocka Holmesa. I John myślał, że znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, więc jakim cudem to _przeoczył_ , jak został tak całkowicie zmylony? I _dlaczego_? Dlaczego, z wszystkich ludzi, Sherlock musiałby okłamywać _jego_?

                W głowie Johna panowało zamieszanie, ale Ella nie mogła mu z tym pomóc. Obdarzyła go tylko smutnym spojrzeniem, kiedy opuszczał jej gabinet, jak gdyby ją rozczarował. On też czuł się, jak gdyby ją rozczarował, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Chciał wrócić do domu, gdzie na kuchennym stole czekały na niego listy od Sherlocka. Desperacko pragnął przeczytać resztę. Nie był pewien, jak zdołał się od nich oderwać na na tyle długo, by pójść do pracy.

                Nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy parzeniem herbaty. Usiadł przy stole i przyciągnął do siebie listy. Nie czytał ponownie tego z Afganistanu. Nie sądził, by _był w stanie_. Więc ruszył dalej.

                Następne trzy listy były napisane na skrawkach papieru. Sherlock był wyczerpany; Sherlock nie potrafił zasnąć; Sherlock najwyraźniej był w Ameryce na Święto Dziękczynienia, które było tylko kilka tygodni temu.

                List po tym był napisany na kolejnym skrawku papieru, ale tym razem większym, i list był dłuższy, i zabałaganiony; narzekanie strumieniem świadomości, w którym Sherlock obiecywał Johnowi kupować mleko każdego dnia. To było prawie nonsensowne, i John trochę się zaniepokoił, i jeszcze trochę bardziej, kiedy doszedł do następnego listu, który składał się z _tęsknię_ pisanego w kółko, pismo Sherlocka coraz bardziej bazgrołowate. John nie mógł rozgryźć, czy Afganistan był jakimś fizycznym punktem zwrotnym, czy może umysłowym i emocjonalnym, ale od tego momentu listy nosiły w sobie więcej desperacji. Sherlock rozpadał się w szwach na papierze, i John nie miał jak mu pomóc. John siedział w swojej przytulnej kuchni z listami od swojego współlokatora na kolanach.

                Powinien być na niego wściekły. Był, dzień wcześniej. Ale siedział z kawałkiem papieru pokrytym słowem _tęsknię_ , skierowanym w jego kierunku, i furia była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką teraz czuł.

                Następny list był nawet gorszy, katalog wszystkich drobnostek, za którymi Sherlock tęsknił: kolor oczu Johna, uśmiech Johna, śmiech Johna, oddech Johna. Musiał odłożyć list, by powstrzymać się od przytulenia go i zgniecenia, bo on już przez to wszystko _przeszedł_ , będąc w żałobie. Pomyślał o swoich litaniach, o wszystkich _tęsknię_ wymamrotanych w zimną poduszkę, z zaciśniętymi powiekami, nienawidząc Sherlocka. John skatalogował wszystkie rzeczy, za którymi tęsknił; te oczy nie do opisania, prawdziwy uśmiech, który udawało mu się czasem wydobyć z Sherlocka, sposób, w jaki mógł sprawić, że chichotał, nawet jeśli nikomu innemu się to nie udawało, solidny oddech dochodzący z kuchni, kiedy John nie mógł znieść _samotności_. Sherlock tęsknił za nim w ten sam sposób, w jaki on tęsknił za Sherlockiem, i to wszystko było nie potrzebne – żaden z nich nie był _martwy_ – i furia na nowo rozpalała się w jego wnętrznościach, chociaż bardzo słaba.

                Sherlock pozbierał się do następnego listu, jakiejś ciekawostki o pestkach jabłka, i to było prawie pocieszające, nawet jeśli wciąż podpisywał się jako _Sherlock_ , dużo bardziej osobisty podpis niż wszystko, czego do tej pory używał w stosunku do Johna. Następne listy były serią zmęczonej desperacji: rozważania o kajdankach, irytacja z powodu braku aktualizacji na blogu Johna, narzekanie na nudę. John żałował, że nie napisał nic na blogu; nie miał pojęcia, że Sherlock mógłby gdzieś tam być i próbować go używać, by pozostać z nim w kontakcie.

                List o kokainie sprawił, że jego serce zamarło. Był dumny z Sherlocka, z tego, że przeciwstawił się pokusie, i nie obchodziło go, że żeby to zrobić, wypalił całą paczkę papierosów, ale martwił się, jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie się opierać. John nigdy jeszcze nie widział go tak rozbitego, jak stawał się w każdym kolejnym liście, a nie zostało ich dużo, i John był przerażony tym, co mogą zawierać.

                Następny był o strzelaniu do ludzi, oczywiste, i John nie zwrócił uwagi na komplement, jaki Sherlock napisał pod koniec - _całkiem możliwe, że jesteś bardziej genialny niż ja_ – i skupił się na tym, co właśnie odkrył. Sherlock zabijał. Zawsze wydawało m się, że jego współlokator był trochę zbyt wrażliwy, by tak naprawdę kogoś zabić, nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego napuszenie i okoliczności.  Widział przebłysk przerażenia ilekroć ktoś był zabity na jego oczach. Mimo udawania, że jest inaczej, mimo zafascynowania przyczynami śmierci, akt pozbawienia kogoś życia był dla niego czymś nieprzyjemnym. John nigdy się nie martwił ostrzeżeniem Sally o domniemanym morderstwie, do którego musiało dojść, bo zawsze uważał, że znał Sherlocka i nie sądził, by detektyw był w stanie to zrobić. Najwyraźniej teraz Sherlock był ponad to, chociaż nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę stan listów, zwłaszcza jego chroniczną bezsenność (i to bezsenność _sprawiającą_ _kłopoty_ , bo Sherlock nigdy nie miał problemów z brakiem snu).

                _Dlaczego_? John nie mógł zrozumieć o co chodziło. Gdzie był Sherlock? Co robił? Dlaczego dramatycznie sfingował swoją śmierć, roztrzaskując serce Johna na tysiąc kawałków, a potem uciekł na wygnanie z własnego wyboru, gdzie umierał cal po calu, gdzie czepiał się chemikaliów, by żyć dzień po dniu, gdzie zabijał ludzi i sam otrzymywał rany? _Po co_ było to wszystko?

                John dotarł do ostatniego listu, i tu już nie było jego imienia na początku, tylko pospieszne _J-_. List był długi – dłuższy niż większość z nich – ale widać było, że był pisany w pośpiechu, pismo zacierało się, słowa zlewały, i mnóstwo było wstawek i początków, zdań, których Sherlock nie raczył dokończyć.

                Przeczytał pierwsze trzy akapity zanim pomyślał, że nie był na to gotowy, nie na ostatni list; nie był gotowy na koniec. Odłożył go na stół i wstał, przeszedł przez wszystkie pokoje, zanim wrócił do kuchni i podniósł z powrotem. Nie usiadł. Stał, i czytał, dochodząc do momentu z _kocham_ _Cię_. Napisanym raz, i drugi, i trzeci. _Kochałem Cię od momentu, w którym Cię ujrzałem. Kochałem Cię i kochałem i kochałem i nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem. Kocham Cię. KOCHAM CIĘ_ , głosił ostatni list Sherlocka, podpisany słowami _Twój, Sherlock_ , i John czytał ten list, aż o północy dało się słyszeć bicie dzwonów z pobliskiego kościoła. Przeczytał go jeszcze raz.

                Potem położył go na stole trzęsącymi się dłońmi i poszedł do sypialni, by przebrać się do łóżka, do snu, o którym wiedział, że nie przyjdzie. Jego myśli były pełne listów, wszystkich, obracały się w jego głowie, słowa i zdania i _kocham_ _cię_. Dlaczego Sherlock je wysłał? Wreszcie? Po całym tym czasie? Widać było, że pisał je od czasu swojej domniemanej śmierci. Więc dlaczego wysyłać je _teraz_? Zwłaszcza, że z ich treści wynikało, że nigdy nie zamierzał pokazywać ich Johnowi. Pełne były wglądów w umysł Sherlocka, pełne rzeczy, których Sherlock nigdy nikomu by nie pokazał w normalnych okolicznościach.

                Nieobecnie szczotkując zęby, John zerknął na swoje odbicie w lustrze i ujrzał szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczy. _W normalnych okolicznościach_. Doktor wypluł pastę do umywalki i pobiegł do kuchni, szukając tego ostatniego listu, skupiając się na tych fragmentach, które przeoczył wcześniej, w środku wszystkich „kocham cię”. _Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zamierzałem być martwy_ , widniało w liście. _Ostatni raz_ , było napisane. _Palę ostatniego papierosa._

                - Kurwa – wyszeptał John, w głowie mu wirowało, bo Sherlock nigdy nie wysłałby tych listów w normalnych okolicznościach. Sherlock wysłał je, bo był przekonany, że tym razem umrze naprawdę.

                ***

                John w biurze Mycrofta był tylko raz, wieki temu, kiedy był współlokatorem Sherlocka, i jego przyjacielem, i Bóg wie czym jeszcze, naprawdę bo czytanie jego listów wywróciło wszystko do góry nogami. To było jak siedzenie w kuli śniegowej, przechylanej, przewracanej i potrząsanej przez siły nie dające się kontrolować. Kiedy John przyszedł do biura za pierwszym razem, wszyscy krzątali się dookoła, zapracowani, mimo że było późne popołudnie. Teraz, w środku nocy, wszyscy wciąż krzątali się dookoła w zamieszaniu, co Johna niezmiernie zaskoczyło. Czy nikt z tych ludzi nie wracał do domu?

                Kiedy oznajmił, że chce zobaczyć Mycrofta Holmesa, spowodował spłoszone mruganie u trzech czy czterech osób, bardzo zajętych, co oczywiste, zgromadzonych przy ladzie recepcji. A potem jeden z nich zapytał o jego imię, i kiedy odrzekł „John Watson”, prawie poupadali, prowadząc go do gabinetu, w którym był wcześniej. John udał się do biura pod wpływem kaprysu, wcale nie licząc na to, że Mycroft może tam być. Poszedł, bo był zbyt niespokojny, by po prostu siedzieć w domu z listami Sherlocka i _nic nie robić_. Myślał, że przyjdzie, by zastać wszystko ciemne i puste, że zawróci, wróci do domu i będzie przemierzał mieszkanie. Nie oczekiwał, że zostanie zaprowadzony do biura tak, jakby Mycroft miał tam _być_.

                Gabinet Mycrofta był pusty. John usiadł na krześle, na którym siadał zazwyczaj, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na listach, które przyniósł ze sobą, i spojrzał na małą poinsecję ustawioną na brzegu biurka, ukłon w stronę świąt. Jeszcze kilka dni temu John rozważał ubranie choinki. Myślał o _ruszeniu dalej_. Jezu Chryste, czuł jakby to było życie innej osoby. John był wrakiem, psychicznie. Jego świat był wywrócony do góry nogami, nie wiedział co robił, co _wiedział_ , to to, że czuł się bardziej sobą niż przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy i dwadzieścia dziewięć dni. Czuł się jak John Watson. Nie wiedział kim był dwa dni temu, ale to nie był John Watson.

                Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły, a John odwrócił się w krześle, by zobaczyć Mycrofta wkraczającego do pokoju.

                -John – powiedział z małym uśmiechem. – A to niespodzianka.

                John zauważył brak słowa „miła” w tym zdaniu. Zdecydował też, że nie zmierza tracić czasu na pogaduszki. To było coś, czego on sprzed dwóch dni nie znosił, i John zamierzał tę cechę zachować. – Sherlock żyje – powiedział cicho.

                Twarz Mycrofta nawet nie drgnęła na to stwierdzenie. Pochylił się nad biurkiem i spojrzał na Johna obojętnie. – Kontaktował się z tobą?

                Więc nawet nie zamierzał _udawać_ , że o tym nie wiedział, że nie wiedział cały czas. John chciał mu zadać milion pytań, ale zdecydował, że to nie czas; zapyta Sherlocka, kiedy go znajdzie. John chciał też walnąć Mycrofta, ale stwierdził, że to też może zostawić dla drugiego Holmesa.

                 Więc John podał stos listów. Wcześniej wyciągnął te najbardziej osobiste, obnażające Sherlocka w sposób, który Sherlock uznałby za najgorszy, ale zostawił ostatni z konieczności. Teraz obserwował Mycrofta przeglądającego je, jakby nie były najcudowniejszym prezentem, spoglądającego uważniej na ostatni.

                - Myślę, że ma kłopoty - powiedział John, kiedy na twarzy Mycrofta wciąż nie było widać reakcji.

                - Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? - spytał Mycroft bez wyrazu.

                - Bo Sherlock nigdy by mi ich nie wysłał w innym wypadku.

                - Dlaczego nie? - Mycroft niedbale upuścił listy na biurko, nie zważając na ich wartość. - Sherlock zawsze miał słabość, kiedy chodziło o ciebie. Głupotą z mojej strony było myślenie, że pozwoli ci myśleć o sobie jako martwym przez jakikolwiek czas.

                - Myślę, że udało mu się przez całkiem długi czas, dzięki wielkie - warknął John, tracąc nerwy. - Wiedziałeś, że udawał?

                - Oczywiście, że wiedziałem.

                - Więc gdzie jest teraz?

                Mycroft zawahał się przez moment, który powiedział wszystko. Ostatnim razem, kiedy John go widział, kiedy Sherlock jeszcze żył, doktor myślał o nim jako o pełnym wahania, niepewnym, w pewien sposób mniejszym. W tym momencie znów się taki wydawał, i John poczuł ten sam ciężar w piersi, jaki towarzyszył mu przez kilka tygodni po śmierci Sherlocka, potrzebę powiedzenia _nie, nie, to nie może być prawda._

                - Nie wiem - odparł wreszcie Mycroft.

                - Co masz na myśli?

                - Miał się z nami kontaktować. Nie robił tego. Straciliśmy go.

                - Kiedy?

                - Tydzień temu.

                - _Tydzień_ temu? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

                - John, tydzień temu myślałeś, że jest martwy. Co miałbym ci powiedzieć? Że myślę, że tym razem jest martwy naprawdę? - Głos Mycrofta był ostry, zdradzając, jak wiele emocji w sobie trzymał. To nie była dla niego łatwa rozmowa, John o tym wiedział.

                I John miał to gdzieś. - Gdzie był, kiedy zniknął?

                - W Argentynie.

                - Co _robił_?

                - Niszczył sieć Moriarty'ego. Dlatego wydarzyła się ta cała sprawa. Pozbyć się Moriarty'ego, żeby mógł wrócić do ciebie. - Głos Mycrofta był jednocześnie suchy i smutny.

                - Więc wysłałeś go tam jako _robotnika_? _Sherlocka_?

                Mycroft zesztywniał. - Myślisz, że miałem jakiś wybór? Nie przypominasz sobie, jakim był upartym człowiekiem?

                - _Jest_ \- poprawił John. - Jaki _jest_ uparty. I nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Sherlock ma wiele zdolności, _tak wiele_ zdolności, ale nie jest _żołnierzem._ Dlatego miał _mnie._ A ty wypuściłeś go tam, _samego_.

                - Sherlock lubi pracować samotnie.

                - Sherlock _nienawidzi_ pracować samotnie. Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć? Jak możesz widzieć go tak niewyraźnie? Sherlock tego nienawidzi; potrzebuje ludzi dookoła siebie, sojuszy, przyjaciół.

                - On nie ma przyjaciół, John, poza tobą.

                - Och, mój Boże, zawsze tak _bardzo_ się co do tego myliłeś. Oboje się myliliście. Idioci. - John wstał i wściekle zgarnął listy z biurka Mycrofta. - Wesołych świąt, Mycroft.

                - John - zawołał za nim Mycroft. - Przykro mi. Ale... on nie żyje. Tym razem naprawdę.

                John przystanął z dłonią na klamce i zerknął na niego. - Raz w to uwierzyłem. Nie zamierzam powtórzyć tego błędu. Zamierzam go znaleźć i przyprowadzić do domu. - Wychodząc, upewnił się, że trzasnął drzwiami.


End file.
